


Senseless

by big_slug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Filthy, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Overstimulation, Riding, Rough Sex, Shaving, Slapping, Slightly Underage, Smut, Sort Of, Switching, They're 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_slug/pseuds/big_slug
Summary: Letting the girls plan out a fun day at Hopper's cabin? Well, in hindsight, that had been just reckless.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajson123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Jusqu'à perdre tout sens commun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962746) by [FrankBlack6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/FrankBlack6)



> Well, well, well...  
> I just remembered that idea I had about a smutty fic involving Lucas and Max. I told you I'd do it eventually.  
> Kudos to ajson123456 for prompting this!
> 
> This is very VERY smutty. And it's also underage, but not quite as extreme as some other fics I've done. There's obviously no rape, and they're 17 in this, but still the warning stands. Don't like, don't read.

„Are you getting cold feet?“

„W-What now?“ Lucas stopped his left leg from bobbing up and down with force. _Cold feet..._ Sure. „No. You?“

Mike snorted, but Lucas could both see and feel the nervous aura around his friend, a glowing anxiousness in the dim light of his basement. „Why would I be? They‘re our girlfriends, right? Look, it‘s not like they‘d make us do anything, uh...“

„Anything...“ Lucas said slowly. „Please don‘t finish that sentence. Okay, I admit it. I don‘t know if I‘m liking this.“

„We made a promise.“ Mike said. „That we‘d at least be open to something new. I think it‘s not too much to ask. They are our girlfriends, after all.“ His voice took on a firmness, perhaps forced, to calm himself. „I love El. You love Max. I think El is about the hottest woman on the planet.“

„Same here.“ Lucas said, and then added awkwardly „You know what I mean. Max, not El. Though I‘m not saying El is _not_ hot, I just like... Max better.“

„Yeah... anyways, we knew we‘d take this further eventually, and so far we‘ve been okay with it.“

Lucas nodded. There was nothing to be worried about, really. He should probably be excited. Last time it was just Mike fucking El, Lucas fucking Max, all four in the same room in full view of each other. And it was fucking hot. Totally fucking amazing, being able to synchronize their rhythm, watching El‘s perfect tits bounce in sync with Max‘s. He just felt that leaving it up to the girls to determine the next step had been a bit of a reckless decision, in hindsight. Still hot.

„You did as they asked?“ Mike inquired.

„Yes.“ Lucas answered, painfully aware of his neglected cock pressing hard against his briefs and shorts. „I‘m about ready to burst.“

„Me too.“ Mike sighed. „I didn‘t think I could go through a week without jacking off, but here we are.“

„Here we are.“ Lucas agreed. But they still had to get through the night, and the privacy of Mike‘s basement made it particularly hard to resist the urge. He had been erect and leaking for days now, all at the request of Max and El. By now he would happily jack off in front of Mike. Did the girls take some kind of sick pleasure out of watching their boyfriends limp around school, trying to hide their boners and failing miserably? „What do you think they‘re doing right now?“

„For the past two days I woke up with my underwear full of jizz. So they had better be coming up with ways to get us off. I‘m gonna be so fucking pissed if it‘s not worth it.“ Mike‘s pants were tenting at the thought as well. If he was anywhere near as desperate as Lucas, he would do about anything to get relief. Probably what El and Max were counting on. The thought alone made Lucas shudder. How far would he go?

„Think you‘ll be able to sleep?“

Lucas shrugged. „I swear, I hate those damn wet dreams, but I guess we‘ll need our strength tomorrow.“ He had his sleeping pad positioned on the floor next to the couch, but the blanket lay discarded. It was a warm summer night, and he was boiling on the inside too.

Mike crossed his legs, sunk back into his pillow and sighed. „You‘re right. We got... eight hours. I‘d be glad if I could sleep four of that.“

* * *

Lucas was feeling okay, considering the circumstances. He was sweating, there was dried cum from last night‘s wet dream in his underwear, but other than that... At least he wasn‘t tired. They went on foot upon Max and El‘s request. According to their girlfriends, _„a car or your bikes would just be in the way.“_ Whatever that meant. As far as Lucas knew, Mike had never had a problem driving right up to Chief Hopper‘s cabin.

But he trusted Max and El had a plan, so he walked alongside Mike next to the road, occasionally stepping a bit further to the right when a car came flying by. Their girlfriends were waiting for them in the shade of the trees, right by the bend of the road where it forked into the path one would take to get to the cabin. Lucas did not like the devious smirks they were showing.

„So.“ Max said once they were in hearing distance.

„So...“ Lucas said. He couldn‘t keep his eyes off the two girls. Both were in sleeveless light summer dresses, El in plain yellow, Max in an arousing bright red with white polka dots. Their dresses were short too, leaving very little to imagination. Hell, Max‘s thighs were perfect. And El looked delicious as well.

When Max noticed him staring, she spun around herself once. „Had a good night‘s sleep?“

Lucas made a vague gesture with his hand, trying to ignore his throbbing hardness. „So-so. You?“

„Well...“ Max giggled. „We stayed up long, made some plans, had a bit of fun.“

El giggled as well. „We‘ll leave it up to you to decide what that means. You could‘ve put some effort in your outfits, you know. I know we did. Do you like what you‘re seeing?“

Mike cleared his throat. „Y-Yes.“ he croaked. „So fucking sexy, El.“

„Want me to tell you a secret?“ she asked sweetly, tapping towards her boyfriend. She whispered something into his ear then, and Mike‘s white face turned a light shade of pink.

„What?“ Lucas asked. „What, Mike? What‘d she tell you?“

„No... underwear.“ Mike said lowly. „Both of them.“

Lucas barely had the time to process this when Max spoke up. „Okay, you‘re obviously turned on. You didn‘t touch yourselves all week, huh? So hot for us, just like we wanted. Don‘t worry, it‘s all going to be worthwhile. Want me to tell you what we have planned for you?“

„Please.“ Mike said. „Or just... get started. Anything.“

„Anything.“ El laughed. „That‘s good. For a start, you should undress.“ She crossed her arms then, and both girls put on an expectant expression.

Lucas and Mike both looked around, and then at the path behind their girlfriends. „What do you mean?“ Lucas asked after a few seconds. „Undress as in-“

„Look, if you want to get off...“ Max started „...we‘ll obviously need access to your dicks. So yeah, get naked, please.“

Lucas‘ heart sunk deep into the pit of his stomach. „N-Not right here.“ Uncomfortably, he checked the road behind them. From time to time, cars would come by. „What if anyone sees?“ Mike did the same, bottom lip tugged under his teeth.

„You‘ll greatly lower the risk if you‘re fast.“ El shrugged. „Either way, we‘re not going before you‘re both butt naked. See, we‘re prepared.“ With a nod of her head, a large duffel bag came floating into her hands from behind a thick tree. „Put your clothes in here.“

„Whatever.“ Mike said firmly. He slipped out of his shirt. „I‘ve been horny for a week, I think it‘s enough now.“ Relenting, Lucas hurried to mirror his movements. Shirt, pants, shoes, socks, everything disappeared in El‘s duffel bag. But then Mike and Lucas stood there in their underwear, looking at each other first, then looking at the girls.

When they didn‘t move for a few seconds, Max whispered something to El. She whispered something back, and the girls shared a laugh. „Okay.“ Max said. „We‘ve decided you can keep these cute briefs on for now. Ellie?“

El smiled. „I‘m on it.“ She closed the zipper on the bag, and then it was floating again. Floating higher and higher, and Lucas watched in mild horror as the thing set down on a tree branch more than fifty feet above them.

„What the hell?“ he complained. „That‘s... fuck!“

„You can‘t do that!“ Mike hissed. „We‘ll have to-“

„You‘ll have to walk back the way you came.“ Max said lightly. „I don‘t see the problem. It‘s not like you‘re going to need your clothes today.“

„Okay, can we get going, please?“ Lucas requested nervously, feeling the open road behind him, sensing the eyes of an invisible voyeur resting on his ass. He was feeling too exposed to stay here.

At least it hadn‘t rained in two weeks, to the ground was dry. Walking through mud barefoot would have been disgusting. Not that having little rocks and twigs dig into his feet was particularly pleasant, but he could stand it. El and Max, though, put up a slightly too fast pace, and they had Lucas and Mike stumble after them, wincing whenever they came across a particularly large rock, totally humiliated.

„This better be worth it.“ Mike grumbled when that happened. Once, a bit louder, he shouted ahead. „Hey, what if Hopper gets back early? How are you gonna explain to him why we‘re naked in his cabin?“

El didn‘t even look back at them when she shrugged. „That would be unfortunate, I guess. Don‘t worry, he said he‘d be gone until Monday night. You‘ll be back home tomorrow for lunch.“

Lucas felt like he was being led on a leash, so desperately trying to keep up with his and Mike‘s girlfriends. He didn‘t complain, though, because they had obviously made up their dirty little minds about what was going to happen today. And as long as it would involve him cumming, preferably numerous times, he was okay with that.

Still, the cabin looked menacing, lying there in the deep woods, calm and deserted with all the curtains drawn. „There we are.“ Max singsonged. „Now, Ellie.“ The girls were hastily jumping over the porch and into the cabin, and at the same time Lucas felt like he was walking against an invisible wall.

„What the heck?“ Mike swore as he stumbled back a few feet. „El! What did you do?“

The front door of the cabin slammed, and when Lucas finally reached it, there was no way to open it. Locked, or held shut by El‘s incredible powers. He and Mike were locked out. „Okay, very funny.“ Lucas snarled. „Let us in. You‘ve made your point, we‘re at your mercy.“ While they were in the middle of the woods, standing out in the open in just underwear felt concerning. „Come on! Let us in!“ he repeated.

„No.“ came Max‘s voice from inside.

„No?“

„No. You‘re not getting in. Not yet.“

„This is stupid!“ Mike groaned. „Why did I even agree to this?“ He had his hands covering his crotch for some reason, but it was very clear that the thin piece of white fabric he was wearing was stretching around a raging hardon.

„You‘ve got to do something for us first.“ El explained. Both girls‘ faces appeared at the little window next to the door. „Jerk off. Each other. You got this? Give each other a nice handjob, and we‘ll let you in.“

„You can _not_ be serious right now.“ Lucas all but shouted. What the fuck were they thinking? That this was funny? That they could just tell him to do gay stuff with one of his best friends instead of blowing his load into his girlfriend like he had been wanting to do all week? Mike shook his head slowly, and Lucas did not like the expression on his face. How Mike‘s eyes were searching his body up and down.

„Lucas...“ he said carefully. „Didn‘t we... sort of agree to at least be open? I mean, they‘re not gonna let us in if we don‘t and we can‘t just go back, can we? Do you want to walk home in your underwear?“

„I-“

„Listen to Mike.“ Max taunted. „We‘re not going back until tomorrow morning. If you want to stay out there all this time, be our guests. I just want to remind you, it was your idea to let us decide what we‘d do.“

„And for the record.“ El added. „We won‘t ask anything of you that we haven‘t already tried ourselves.“

Mike suppressed a groan. Lucas‘ cock twitched again in the confines of his briefs. „They‘ve touched each other. That‘s so damn hot.“ he whispered. „Okay. If they can do it...“ He didn‘t have a choice anyways, because there was literally no place out here to sit down without getting an ass full of either splinters or dirt and insects. „How are we gonna do this.“

„I guess for starters...“ Mike slid his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear. „These have to go.“

„I figured.“ Lucas sighed. „Fuck, okay.“ He wanted to ask Mike not to look, but that was sort of pointless, seeing as they would shower right next to each other three times a week at school. _Whatever_. He let his briefs fall on the wood of the porch and stepped out of them.

„One more thing, though.“ Max giggled from inside. „You‘re going to shoot all over each other‘s bellies.“

Mike grumbled. „Of course.“ He was as painfully hard as Lucas was.

And honestly, Lucas was sort of glad (proud?) that some stereotypes were actually true. He loved his friends dearly, but it was a good feeling that neither of them had anything on him when it came to size. Awkwardly, he reached for Mike‘s cock. Mike did the same for him.

„S-Shit...“ Lucas hissed. The sensation was so foreign to him now. After a week of not getting off, not daring to even touch his cock for fear of breaking his promise, he had almost forgotten what it felt like to have it handled. Mike‘s dick fit in his hand nicely. It felt heavier than he expected, and warmer too. He got a copious amount of precum in his palm almost instantly.

Their position was a bit weird. If they wanted to cum on each other - what a fucking filthy idea - they had to face the other too. In the beginning, Lucas wasn‘t quite sure if he could handle Mike‘s circumcised dick the same way as he usually handled his own, but stroking him worked just fine, even without a foreskin. „Fuck... holy fuck...“ Mike swore under his breath. „Don‘t stop...“

„You... don‘t stop...“ Lucas returned, enjoying the heat that was pooling at the base of his length. He was very much aware that Max and El were still watching from the window. His breath came out labored, and so did Mike‘s, puffing hot and moist against Lucas‘ face. At some point they both began rolling their hips in search of more friction, and a few seconds later Lucas had to put a hand on Mike‘s shoulder to keep himself standing.

„Fuck!“ he shouted as he saw stars and came after maybe two minutes of this ordeal. No surprise there, he had been on edge for days. „Oh fuck!“ A huge load spread all over Mike‘s pale stomach, and Mike immediately returned the favor, squirting his hot cum on Lucas.

Mike hissed when it got too much, pulling back. Then he looked down on himself, and Lucas did too. Cum was running down his belly, some getting stuck in his pubes, some making its way down his thigh. It was dirty. Completely filthy, and frankly, it should have been disgusting. But Lucas found it incredibly hot. Especially knowing that this had just been the first cum of the day.

„Okay.“ he could hear El‘s satisfied voice. „You can come in now. Good job, you two.“ The door swung open. Inside, they found their girlfriends grinning. „We thought there was a fifty percent chance you wouldn‘t go through with it.“

„So you would‘ve let us in eventually?“ Mike asked. „Let me just... I gotta clean this off me.“ But on his way to the bathroom, he was again being held back by an invisible force.

„Not so fast.“ El scolded. „To answer your question, we would‘ve let you stand out there for an hour or so, but yeah, we would‘ve let you in. Now, you‘re not going to clean yourselves. We like having you all filthy and sprayed with cum.“

„Ugh.“ Mike‘s cum was already beginning to cool down, and that was frankly a disgusting feeling. Lucas felt the overwhelming urge to wipe it off himself, better yet to take a shower. He was sweating too, after all it was about ninety degrees, the middle of the summer.

Max seemed to be able to read minds. „We‘ve stocked up on drinks. Help yourselves. I guess you want to catch your breath before we go on. And give me those.“ She took Mike‘s and Lucas‘ briefs from them to put them somewhere. By that point, Lucas didn‘t care anymore. They had seen all there was to see. He took a can of coke from the fridge, and offered Mike one too.

„That was really hot, you know.“ El told them once they were seated on the couch. „I‘m so wet right now, I can‘t wait to fuck.“

„Don‘t do that to me.“ Mike whimpered. He was already half-hard again, and there was a string of leftover cum that connected his dick to the couch. Lucas wasn‘t much softer.

„What, this?“ El laughed. She lewdly slid a hand under her dress and then presented them with three wet, glistering fingers. „Maxie?“

„I‘m so fucking turned on.“ Max said. „But it‘s not our turn yet. There‘s something I want to ask you two.“ It was impossible to overlook how she was playing with one of her nipples through the dress. „How many times can either of you cum in one day? Rough estimate.“

„Oh god...“ Lucas groaned. „What are you gonna do?“

„Just answer the question.“

He shrugged. „Four times, maybe? Five? But that‘d hurt. You?“

„I guess five times maximum.“ Mike agreed. They exchanged some anxious glares. At five times, Lucas would seriously hit his limits. And it really was just an estimate. He had never gotten past three times, although it looked like he would soon find out how far he could go.

But for now, El and Max let them sit for a while to cool down. Perhaps they also did it because the couch was narrow, and Lucas was pretty much sitting hip to hip with Mike, constantly touching and exchanging heat and sweat, no matter how much they tried to adjust their positions. A good half hour passed like that.

„Okay, next step.“ Max said eventually. She began rummaging around in the little kitchen area behind them. „We figured for this one it would be best to...“ A cloth was suddenly wrapped around Lucas‘ face from behind as a blindfold. „...leave you in the dark.“

„Ha-ha.“ he sneered sarcastically. „Bet it took you half a night to come up with that pun.“

„Actually, I just did it on the fly, thank you very much.“

„Mike?“ Lucas asked. He couldn‘t see a thing anymore, and that was making him inexplicably nervous. He trusted all the people around him with his life, but still. He could feel Mike moving next to him.

„Yup, they got me too. Should I be worried?“

„Mike.“ El chided softly. „You‘ll never have to be worried when I‘m around. I promise you‘re going to like this. Just play along, okay? Love you.“

„Love you too.“ Mike said hoarsely. „I trust you.“

„Ugh, you two are making me sick.“ Max commented. „Stalker, if we ever become that sappy, shoot me. I think I‘m gonna puke.“ She sighed then. „Alright, because you trust your girlfriend that much, you‘re going first. Come on. That‘s a good boy.“

„Hey, where are you going?“ Lucas asked when he felt Mike getting up from the couch.

„You‘ll find out soon enough.“ El said. „Right now it‘s Mike‘s turn. And we swear you‘re going to be sorry if you move an inch. This might take a few minutes, so get comfortable.“

Lucas would have listened to her, but still she used her telekinetic super powers to lock him in place where he was sitting. _Just for good measure?_ he thought. But he soon realized that El had a good reason. Somewhere in the room, Mike could suddenly be heard moaning, but the sound of it was dampened by something.

And the next thing Lucas knew was, his mouth was forced open, and something was stuffed inside. Like a piece of cloth, used as a gag. Probably the same they had done on Mike, who was still proclaiming his muffled protest. But even worse, Lucas realized that it wasn‘t just any piece of cloth. His underpants. His fucking briefs were stuffed in his mouth, complete with the salty taste of sweat and a bleachy hint of dried cum from last night‘s goddamn wet dream.

_But what if these are Mike‘s briefs?_ he thought with absolute horror, and gagged. _They could be Mike‘s. Maybe on purpose, maybe because they just mixed them up!_ But there was no use groaning or complaining. He was alone in the living area, he couldn‘t move an inch, and so all Lucas could do was try to breathe through his nose, not through the filthy pair of underwear that would leave a foul taste when air passed through it.

Lucas listened to what was happening, though. Mike was behind some door now, so either in El‘s room, in Hopper‘s room - which would have been gross - or in the bathroom. Probably the latter. He was still very vocal too, or even more so, but obviously couldn‘t produce any words. It was all „Hnggg...!“ and „Mmmm... mmmm...!“

That didn‘t exactly fill Lucas with confidence. These girls were doing something unpleasant to Mike. Or something very, _very_ pleasant. Either way, he became quiet eventually. Had they fucked Mike unconscious? Well, a part of Lucas wanted that for himself.

Mike was up and walking when they brought him back though, only shivering a little as he sat back down next to Lucas. „Okay, Stalker.“ Max announced. „You‘re next.“ Lucas could move again, El finally having let go of him. He moved slowly as not to bump into anything, but the girls did a good job at leading him. „In here. That‘s right. Sit down.“

It was the closed toilet seat where they put him, Lucas realized. „Hngg...“ he groaned, which was supposed to mean _„Not again.“_ , because once again the invisible force of El‘s mind took hold of him. His heart was beating fast, they spread his legs, and he was just too aware of the fact that he was fully erect again.

„Remember when I said...“ El hummed. „That we won‘t ask anything of you that we haven‘t tried on ourselves? Well, that works both ways. There‘s something...“

„An injustice of sorts.“ Max continued. „Very grave, if you ask us. See, we take care of ourselves to be sexy for our constantly horny boyfriends. And what do you do?“ Lucas shivered when she raked a few fingers through his pubes. „You got a fucking jungle down there, Stalker.“

Oh no. Oh _no no no no no_. They couldn‘t seriously be considering this. Was that what they had done to Mike? Exactly that, Lucas realized when a wet, lukewarm washcloth was circled around his groin. It got rid of the crust Mike‘s cum had left behind, and soon a pair of scissors was eating away at his full bush. The falling tufts of hair tickled his thighs.

The guys at school would see. They‘d see and they‘d laugh and talk behind his back. Guys just didn‘t shave, that was just... he would have called it gay, but seeing as Will didn‘t shave, that was probably another stereotype. It was weird, though, and he could imagine Mike would get it worse, just because the difference was more noticeable on a pale white guy.

The razor came next, dragged through the generous amount of shaving cream one of them had spread on Lucas. It seemed like they mercifully left a patch standing. „Look at that, he‘s leaking.“ Max giggled. „We get it, you‘re horny. But that won‘t make us any less thorough. You‘re going to look nice and clean.“ Having his balls shaved with a sharp blade made Lucas particularly anxious, but he didn‘t suffer even the tiniest nick. Max used a washcloth on him again when she was done.

„All ready for the big reveal?“ El said excitedly, placing Lucas back on the couch.

They pulled the briefs turned gags out of their mouths first. „Ew!“ Mike immediately spat. „You are fucking gross, you know that? I hope these were at least my own underpants! Fuck! A-And you can‘t just-“

„We can do what we want.“ El laughed. „That‘s the beauty of having super powers. But I promised you you‘re going to like it, so.“

Lucas blinked hard against the bright light when he could finally see again. It took him a few moments of squinting his eyes. He looked at Mike first, finding him almost bald, with just a patch of hair above his hard cock. Lucas‘ own ‚hairstyle‘ was very similar. Not unlike Max‘s, actually. A neatly trimmed stripe, but nothing else.

„If the guys at school make fun of you...“ Max said „...just tell them your girlfriends like it that way. I bet half of them have never seen a pussy. They‘re gonna be so, _so_ jealous.“

Only half-listening to her, Lucas smoothed a hand over the area. Damn, his balls were smooth. They looked thicker like that, heavier and thicker. So did his entire cock. Who knew there had been an extra inch hiding behind his bush? „Wow...“

„Wow...“ Mike repeated. „This is actually...“ He gave himself a few experimental strokes, leaking just like Lucas.

„See.“ Max said, satisfied. „Picture perfect, both of you. Not that I‘d actually take pictures. I think it‘s about time you two got a reward. What do you say, Ellie?“

„They‘ve been good boys so far.“ El said, teasingly wearing her nose high. „Fine, they deserve it. Okay, boys, you better take a good look.“ She let her yellow dress fall to the wooden floor in one swift motion, and then El stood exposed. And she did everything in her power to let her boobs stick out too, the way she arched her back. Lucas‘ eyes were glued to her naked form, and he didn‘t care if Mike minded.

Max did, though. „Hey, stalker.“ She snapped her fingers. „Who are you supposed to look at?“ She too let her dress fall, so of course from that moment on Lucas only had eyes for his girlfriend. He realized they now had very much matching haircuts between their legs, and so did Mike and El. His mouth watered at the sight of Max‘s wet cunt.

She spread a bit of her arousal around, but wasted little time overall. Max slowly climbed on top of Lucas, using what little space she had. It seemed like she and El were moving in perfect sync, both hovering just an inch over their respective boyfriend‘s throbbing hard dick. „Hmmm...“ Max hummed as she lowered herself.

Every nerve ending in Lucas‘ body immediately went haywire. The moment he had been waiting for since last Saturday. Finally, _finally,_ he had his cock buried deep in Max‘s pussy again, right where it belonged. His hips rolled up, but that did little to stimulate him more. Max chuckled. „You‘re so fucking big, Stalker. I need a second.“

That gave Lucas time to take in the sweet scent of her, made heavy by the warm summer air. Intoxicating, but they would have to open the windows later. Max and El started moving at the same time. „Let‘s... play a little... game.“ El huffed. „God! Fuck!“ it slipped past her.

„Let‘s... fucking hell!“ Mike grunted. „Let‘s hear it!“

Leaning forward because he saw that Max had begun playing with her own tits, Lucas took one of her nipples between his teeth gently. Hell, he loved sucking on those. „We want to... see... who... ungh...“ Max went on. „Who of you... can hold out... longer. The one who cums... first... ah, fuck... loses.“

At this rate, Lucas was sure he was going to be the loser. He bit his teeth, but then the fucking became just that much more intense, and it was driving him mad. Max and El did their best to stay in sync. He would lose. _He would lose_ , because how could he last even two minutes with his girlfriend riding him furiously, with her perfect little tits bouncing up and down right in front of his eyes. And what would the loser have to do?

Lucas looked at Mike, and Mike stared right back. His face seemed to hang loose; He had is mouth open, it looked like he was drooling a bit, and he was certainly sweating. Now Lucas just couldn‘t hold back anymore. He muffled his orgasmic groan on the damp skin stretching over his girlfriend‘s collarbone when he fell. He pumped her full of his seed, twitching and whimpering when it simply became too much, when his cock became so sensitive that it was beginning to hurt.

Eventually, Max just sat on him, with his dick buried deep inside her hot and throbbing cunt. „He just came pretty hard.“ she noted.

„Huh, Mike too.“ El said, watching Mike‘s head fall back in utter bliss. „Now what? Damn, we should‘ve each brought a stopwatch or something. Who lost?“

„Huh...“ Max seemed to be thinking hard. Lucas, though, didn‘t care one bit about who won, or who lost. He was pudding, completely rid of muscle and bone. His limbs wouldn‘t obey his commands anymore. Through blurry eyes he saw El and Max whispering to each other, first wide-eyed, then smirking and giggling manically.

„Okay.“ El said. She pulled off Mike, who in turn all but screamed. Lucas yelled too when Max stood up, when the tight walls of her pussy dragged across his overly-sensitive cock one more time. She leaned down and gave his meat a little kiss.

„Did you cum?“ he asked her, and Lucas felt a little ashamed. So far he had always taken care of Max, but then again he usually lasted five times longer. „Y-You didn‘t. Let me just-“

„It‘s okay, Stalker. I‘d rather stay all hot and bothered for a little while longer.“ Max shook her head. „You know... hey, are you listening, Wheeler?“

„W-What?“ Mike, completely mesmerized, was caught off-guard, playing with El‘s tits and suckling on her pebbled nipples.

El was just standing in front of him, looking exasperated. „Big dick, tiny brain. Go on, Maxie. He‘s listening. Isn‘t he?“ El asked pointedly as she gave Mike‘s sore cock a firm squeeze. He nodded fervently.

„Good. As I was saying...“ Max continued „...the plan was to have the loser give the winner a nice, slow blowjob. If only we had a loser. Or a winner. It‘s beyond me how you‘ve managed to cum at the same time.“

_Blowjob_ , Lucas thought. They would have made him suck Mike‘s cock? One part of him screamed in protest. _No way!_ Another part though, and frighteningly that was the part that seemed to be winning the argument, was thrilled. _Fuck, that would be hot_. Was he so fucked out of his mind? Or was he maybe just curious?

„We‘ve thought of something to... remedy the situation.“ El announced. „Max and I are gonna do it first, and it‘s okay if you don‘t want to, but...“

„We‘d be happy if you tried.“ Max finished. „Your cocks must be really sore, huh? Two times and counting... What would it feel like if you got hard again now?“

„Hng...“ Mike grunted next to Lucas. He was already hardening, and Lucas too could feel blood rushing back into his tender package. It produced a pulsing ache in the base of it.

„But...“ El said cheerfully „...you told us four times would work for you. Want us to show you what we had in mind?“

„Please.“ Lucas answered for the both of them. The idea of Max and El touching each other, doing god knows what, it was just so hot. He figured to get a glimpse of that he would willingly cum ten times in a day. Or as many times as it would take to make his cock fall off.

El lay down on the carpet, giving Max a reassuring smile. And then Max got on top of her, but the wrong way around, face to face with El‘s pussy, from where Mike‘s cum was still dripping out.

_Oh._ Mike stared as if he had now seen everything, as if he could die in peace. And then the girls started licking away on one another. And _holy fuck_ , the noises they made. „They... want us to...“ Mike stammered helplessly.

And Lucas didn‘t know where to look. At the delicious sight on the floor? Or at his friend, who he knew would be balls deep down his throat in just a few seconds. Perhaps he really was fucked senseless already. „Fuck it, let‘s do it.“ he said. „You can be on top if you want.“ Lucas quickly found a comfortable position on the floor, just a few inches away from El‘s tongue working in and out of his girlfriend. „Mike, come on!“

„Fuck, okay.“ Mike said. „Shit, shit, _shit_. Okay, how am I gonna-?“ His movements looked a little inept, although he at least managed not to smash Lucas‘ face in with his knee when he was getting in position. Mike‘s cock, hard and still shiny-slick with El‘s juices, was dangling right above Lucas‘ face. The head of it was dark red, almost a shade of purple, looking ripe and ready to burst. „This okay?“

Lucas thrust his hips upwards once to invite Mike. „Just get on with it! Do some- ahhh!“ He couldn‘t finish, as hot warmth suddenly wrapped around the head of his dick, sinking a few inches lower very slowly. He reached for Mike‘s hips and pulled him down as not to miss out on the action.

Having a cock in his mouth wasn‘t too bad, Lucas realized. It felt very solid, warm, and obviously tasted like pussy more than anything else right now. Mike was extremely sensitive of course, and he probably couldn‘t help it when he made one fast thrust. It was more like a spasm, actually, and it made Lucas really grasp the meaning of the word _deepthroat_ for the first time.

At least Mike apologized by taking Lucas equally as deep. They soon found a rhythm that worked for them, Lucas being more on the passive side. Mike just sucked him off while fucking into his throat. Lucas did his best to meet these thrusts, which proved exhausting. Whenever Mike‘s plump balls clapped against his nose, he was glad they were shaved.

He found that his throat was clogged soon, maybe from precum? It was salty too, like cum usually tasted. Sure he had tried his own, sue him. Heat was building up deep in his insides again. The noises all around him helped that; Max and El, both moaning, both lapping at each other furiously, Mike humming around his cock, and then there was the sick squelch of a mutual blowjob. All his moans of pleasure just turned into vibrations that caused Mike to fuck him even harder.

Lucas somehow managed to get his hands on one of Max‘s tits, and he squeezed hard as he tried to picture the scene. To anyone watching they would be just a pile of filthy, moaning bodies on the floor. Animals. Perverted, hedonistic, bodily fluids spilling in all directions. Saliva, cum, salty sweat, stinking and relishing it. Again and again Lucas felt like gagging - and because of that, his own size made him feel truly sorry for Mike.

El was the first of them to cum. She shouted her climax into the silence of the woods around the cabin, and it began a sort of chain reaction. Mike was next; Lucas was just not prepared for the size of his load, even at his third cum of the day. A copious amount of cum was shot down his throat, just waiting to be swallowed. Lucas made an involuntary, high whimper that turned into a muffled scream.

His hips twitched, trying to either push deeper into Mike‘s mouth, or to pull away from the overstimulation. He could count the shots, _one, two, three, four, five,_ but wasn‘t sure how much cum he still had in him.

Max was last, shouting and probably shaking like she usually did, even seconds after Mike had fallen off of Lucas. His hips, Lucas realized, were still fucking into thin air, his eyes blurred over, his mouth agape with a mix of spit and cum drooling out of him. His hair was sticking to his temples in wet strands.

„Shit! Fuck!“ It seemed like all Lucas was still capable of was swearing. Everything hurt, most of all his abused cock. „Oh god...“

„That‘s it, I‘m dead.“ Mike huffed. „Totally worth it.“

„Totally worth it.“ Lucas agreed pointedly. „I need... something to drink.“ But he couldn‘t get up, not even able to climb on the couch anymore. Instead he stayed on the floor, leaned his back against the thing, as did Mike.

„Hold on.“ Max told him. „Stay put, I‘ll get you something.“ She was wobbly on her legs too, though, and it took all her effort to get to the fridge. Max could be graceful, and Lucas loved it when she was. But this post-orgasmic stumbling was also a sight to behold. Max handed out cans to everyone.

The coke washed away Mike‘s cum, removing the clog from Lucas‘ throat. He emptied almost all of it in one drag, and what followed was a hearty burp. „Dude...“ Mike complained, but then burped himself. He looked at Lucas, and there was an odd uncertainty to his gaze.

_That‘s right_ , Lucas thought. _I just sucked his dick. And he sucked me off_. They looked at each other for a few moments longer. „Well, I-“ Lucas started, unsure of what he was actually saying.

„You...“ Mike said slowly. „I mean we... Ugh...“ He threw his head back for a few seconds. „I enjoyed this. Okay? There, I said it. As far as I‘m concerned, we‘re cool.“

„It was pretty awesome.“ Lucas agreed, much to his girlfriend‘s delight. She was sitting on the floor also, with El pressed to her side, and they were just mindlessly petting each other‘s boobs. „I mean, not what I expected, but still. We‘re cool, Mike.“

Mike looked grateful. Max cleared her throat to get their attention. „Sorry. But do I have to again get back at what you told us earlier? About how you could go four to five times in a day, remember? Were your mouths bigger than your balls?“

Shit, why didn‘t Lucas just hold his tongue? He could have said three, but no, he and his horny mind didn‘t for one second think of the goddamn consequences. „Didn‘t you listen to Mike just now? He‘s dead. _We‘re dead!_ There‘s no way in the world I could cum again!“

Mike gave a tiny whimper. „He‘s right. We‘re absolutely done for.“

„Oh really...“ Max said coyly. „I thought we were trying to push the limits here. Well, Ellie, what do you say? Want to play the joker?“

„I guess we should.“ El giggled. „Honestly, I‘ve only cum once so far, and these idiots got to go three times. How is that fair? Okay, boys. Are you listening?“

„Yes.“ Lucas sighed exasperatedly. „Go ahead. What‘s your so called joker?“

„It‘s a one time offer.“ Max explained. „El and I are okay with it, but if you aren‘t, we‘ll never talk of it again.“

El continued for her. „If you two can get it up again, you‘re not going to regret it. Because... Lucas would get to fuck me. And Mike would get to fuck Max. Just this once. You have...“ She squinted her eyes at the clock on the wall. „Ten minutes to decide. Take it or leave it.“

And again, Mike‘s mouth fell open. „Are you being serious?“

„Well, obviously.“ Max said. She pointed first at El, then at Mike. „Look, we all know that these two are basically eternal. The forever-couple. So in her entire life, El will never take another cock in her tight little pussy, other than Mike‘s. Isn‘t that totally hot, Stalker? You‘d be the only other guy to ever have her.“

„And what about us?“ Lucas asked. „Are you saying we‘re not eternal?“

Max giggled at that. She came to him on all fours, and then pressed a long, soft kiss on his lips. „I love you, Stalker. But I think nothing in life is certain. Only these two. And besides, I bet Wheeler is a terrible fuck.“

„Hey!“

„So maybe I‘ll learn to appreciate your cock even more, who knows?“

Lucas bit his lip. „I don‘t know... Mike?“ He wanted to. He _really_ did, but not without Mike‘s approval. This seemed, for whatever reason, far more personal and wrong than anything they had done so far. Could Lucas stand watching Max get pounded by one of his oldest friends?

Max carefully reached over and cupped Mike‘s balls in her palm. „Wouldn‘t it be dumb not to do it?“ Mike immediately said. „It‘d just be a friend fucking a friend. Come on, man.“

„Okay. Okay, I‘m in.“ Lucas said. He took hold of Max and kissed her again, harder than before and as possessively as he could. „Don‘t forget you‘re mine.“

„I‘d never.“ Max smiled. She got up. „El‘s room, if you don‘t mind.“

Lucas did mind, but only because he had to walk the short distance on all fours. Max and El were already on the bed, next to each other, both with their legs spread lewdly. By the point Mike and Lucas got to them, small damp stains had already formed on the mattress right below their wet cunts. Lucas didn‘t have to work to get himself hard again, though this time his cock was seriously hurting him.

Out of pure reflex he wanted to sink his face into Max‘s folds and lap up what she had to give him. However, he remembered what they were about to do. He got a nod from Mike, and also gave one back. Just this once. Something they‘d never do again after. The bed was low enough for them to take their girlfriends kneeling on the floor.

Unsure where to look, Lucas focused on lining himself up. He desperately wanted to see Max‘s reaction to Mike‘s cock. On the other hand, he was also more than curious how El would take his, seeing as he was quite a bit bigger than Mike. „Oh... ahh... slow...“ she groaned when he pushed the tip in. „Slow, Lucas.“

Max had her eyes closed, and only her breathing sped up a little the second Mike dove in. „Slow.“ Lucas said. „No problem.“ In truth, he probably needed that more than El did. His cock wasn‘t only sore, it was outright raw, as though an entire layer of skin had been peeled from it. He bottomed out eventually, but by that point Max and Mike were already linked in a slow fuck, whining softly.

„Move.“ El demanded. „Please move!“ It was only then that Lucas realized what he was doing; He was balls deep inside of El. Inside of his friend‘s girlfriend. How could he have ever imagined this five years ago, when she was that scared weirdo with the buzz cut, wet from a heavy November rain, all doe-eyed in Mike‘s basement?

He put up a very slow pace - never shallow, though. Next to him, Mike was soon groaning. He picked up speed, to which Max responded with more soft noises. „Fuck...“ she hissed. „Mike... fuck... so good...“

It were those last two words that caused a little _click_ in Lucas‘ head. _So good? What the fuck, Maxine?_ He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes at Mike. _So you want to fuck my girlfriend? Okay, two people can play this game._ And instead of moving in and out carefully, he began actually pounding El.

Mike noticed this, of course. He stared grimly at Lucas, mumbling „Yeah, we‘ll see about that.“

This was turning into a competition. More than once Max‘s head bumped against the wall from Mike‘s merciless fucking, and soon Lucas got El to that point as well. _Who do you think you are, Wheeler_ , he thought. _I‘m gonna get your bitch addicted to my cock._ Even after three orgasms, though, El‘s utter tightness brought him to the edge, and he had to work hard to back off from there.

He wanted to look how Mike was doing just in time to find him slapping his hand against Max‘s bouncing tits. She yelped in surprise and pain. Lucas was seeing red. And he gave a firm smack to El‘s tits in return. And then another. „You‘d... better... not... done that, Wheeler.“ he pressed out. Lucas was going to wreck El now. Like a goddamn jackhammer he was pumping in and out of her tight cunt. He kept in slapping her too, trying to match the bright red color Mike was smacking into Max‘s boobs.

Both girls were positively screaming eventually. El‘s walls getting even tighter, contracting around him, that was the final drop for Lucas. He came like he never had before, even losing his vision for a second, falling forwards. It was, by a long shot, the most painful release of his life, and he wasn‘t even sure if he had any cum left. His teeth dug into the soft skin at El‘s collarbone, drawing a bit of blood.

If they had been dead after sucking each other off, Mike and Lucas were now fucked out of existence. Senseless and incoherent. Trying to get up was no use, trying to talk was no use. Lucas had to focus on breathing. He only curled up a little. His body was made of sweat and jelly only, and it was good like that.

* * *

Mike checked the stream of water with his hands. „I think this is good.“ he commented. He splashed some of it on Lucas, who deemed it refreshing, but not heart-attack-inducing cold.

So Lucas stepped in first, and this was probably the feeling of being born. His back fell against the cold tiles, his body overtaken by bliss. The shower in this place was absolutely tiny, but since he had ended up arguing with Mike who would get to go first, and since the girls had not liked that at all, they had decided to let the two shower together. Which by this point was absolutely fine with them, especially seeing as Max and El had already done the same.

Mike stepped in as well. „Jeez, fuck... That‘s so fucking good.“ Apparently, he hadn‘t yet been able to tone down the dirty talk.

Still, Lucas had to agree. He never wanted to leave this shower again. „I‘m going to sleep for twelve hours straight.“ he said. „Fuck, man, I don‘t think I‘ve ever felt so...“ He wanted to say _good_ , but it felt like that wasn‘t the right word.

„I can‘t believe we did this.“ Mike said. This morning, they would have shied away from a situation like this, especially because the shower was so cramped that their dicks were almost constantly touching.

„I guess we‘re still at it.“ Lucas returned. „I could‘ve never even imagined...“

„Me neither. But we are cool, right?“ Mike asked lowly. „I mean, especially with the whole switching thing and all that. It‘s not going to lead to any... problems.“

Lucas tried to look solemn. „No, never. We‘re still just two regular guys who... might‘ve sucked each other off, fucked each other‘s girlfriends.“

„But we‘re friends.“

„Yes, you idiot.“ Lucas gave Mike the most awkward hug of his life, but it was good, because it felt like it was getting his point across. „I‘m... not going to ask you to wash my back.“

„No, I think that would be... would be a bit much. I‘d wash your dick, though.“ Mike chuckled.

„You- ouch!“ Lucas yelped when Mike reached between them to give him a small squeeze. It felt like a stab with a knife. „You‘re gonna get it now, Wheeler!“

And even while getting soaped up, they still exchanged their fair share of painful little pinches to their extremely sore dicks.

This obviously didn‘t go unnoticed. „What did you idiots do in there?“ El asked them, later. „If you just went for another round, I‘m feeling betrayed.“

„It‘s going to be a while before either of us is ready for another round.“ Mike informed her. „Just for your information, you almost killed us.“

„Yeah, well, ever heard of _la petite mort?_ The little death. That‘s what the French call an orgasm. Holds true, if you ask me.“

„There was nothing...“ Mike said „...literally _nothing_ little about it, El.“ Sighing contently, he sat down on the floor next to her and snaked his arm around her naked body. „So fucking worth it.“

„Worth it.“ Max giggled as she pulled Lucas down as well. She threw a leg over his lower half and pressed herself close to his chest. „Fucked out of your mind, huh?“

„You can say that again.“ Lucas whispered. „If that‘s what I get for a week of abstinence... I guess from time to time I could arrange for this to happen again.“

„From time to time.“ Max said. „I‘m looking forward to it.“ She then added, in a teasing tone „I‘m very much looking forward to tomorrow as well.“

„Why?“

Max just winked. And El broke out in laughter. „Well, at some point you‘ve got to go home...“

Lucas could only groan, and Mike paled a little. Where had they left their clothes again?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
